Memories
by onepiecesmile
Summary: Akio woke up on the Going Merry with no memories of herself but her name. Her quest is to regain her lost memories and as she travels with the Strawhats, she learns things about her past. Some good, and some she would rather never know...
1. Chapter 1

Ummm, hi lolz this is my first fanfic...lolz i don't know how it's going to be so....plz review XD

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. All I own is the OC of Akio.

As I slowly came to it, I first became aware of rocking, as if I was on a boat. Then I heard someone shouting, _Ugh, shut up_, I thought, as I tried to block the shouting out of my mind.

"Oi," someone shouted while shaking me, "Oi, wake up!"

I rolled over, "Mmm, five more minutes Mom." The shaking increased as well as the shouting.

"Ehhhh, Mom, shut up," I said as I grabbed for my pillow. My hand sleepily searched around the bed for the pillow.

A door creaked open, "Ne, Chomper, what is it?" someone asked

"Wah, Luffy! I'm just trying to wake her up so I can administer the medicine," the voice that was shouting said, it was a surprisingly kind voice.

"Hmmmm, why don't we get some meat in here? I think that would work," Luffy said excitedly.

"Luffy, that only works for you, I doubt that it would work for her," Chomper said but Luffy was already out of the room shouting for Sanji to make some meat. Chomper sighed and got back to his shouting and shaking. After a few minutes Sanji came in.

"Oi Chomper, don't be so rough, that's a delicate lady," said the man called Sanji.

"Ah, Sanji, she needs to wake up. Can you put the food down on the table," Chomper asked.

"Sure, no problem," Sanji said as he set the food on the table, "So, how is she?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. If she would wake up, I could see how bad it is," Chomper said. The aroma of food filled my nostrils and I was yanked out of my dreamy state by the grumbling of my stomach. My eyes snapped open, searching for food. As I laid my eyes on what was seated next to my bed; I burst out laughing. A startled look crossed the face of a small reindeer. The reindeer had a blue nose and a top hat. He looked like something a little kid would dream about. The look on his face made me laugh even harder. My stomach started aching after a while and my eyes started to tear up.

"Hahahaha, sorry, sorry. It's just I've never seen a blue nosed reindeer before." I said, bowing slightly.

"What?" the reindeer creature asked.

The blond haired man standing next to him looked oddly at me. I cursed, switched to Japanese and said, "Sorry, sorry."

The reindeer's face brightened and he said, "No problem, I'm Chomper,"

"I'm Sanji, beautiful," said the blond haired man.

"I'm Akio," I said, looking at the food on the table, drooling slightly.

Sanji laughed and asked, "Would you like some food, love?"

My stomach growled and I nodded. He motioned at the plate of food and I took that as eat all you want. I grabbed the plate and inhaled all the food on the plate, "Thanks but can I have some more please?" I asked.

Sanji laughed and said, "It seems like Luffy was right, for once."

Confused I asked, "Who's Luffy?"

"Hahaha, he's our captain," Sanji said. Chomper, who had been searching around the room for something, suddenly came over and stabbed my arm with a needle.

Confused, I looked down at him and was about to say, "What was that for?" but I flopped back on the bed, out cold.

As my conscious slowly came back, I realized there was a huge pain in my throat, as if someone was burning it from the inside. I grabbed my throat; "Ahhhh," I rasped, trying to speak.

"Don't say anything," Chomper's voice said. I tried to open my eyes to see where he was but they wouldn't respond. "You won't be able to move your body for a while, except your mouth, I put medicine in your body so just take it easy for a while," he said.

I sighed and sleep came over me again.

I woke again and this time I could open my eyes. The room I was in was dark, so I couldn't really see anything. Wincing, I sat up and stretched. Not a good idea, as I raised my hand above my head a searing pain ran through my stomach and back. I screamed in pain and hugged my sides. The door burst open a few seconds later and a light flew on, as people ran in. I recognized Chomper and Sanji, but the rest were strangers. Chomper walked over and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ah," I said, voice quavering, "Yeah, I'm ok, I just tried to stretch."

"Wah no, your injured pretty badly. You shouldn't move around too much," Chomper said.

A blank look crossed my face, "Hold on a minute, what happened?"

Chomper exchanged a look with the black haired woman beside him. "Um, do you remember," he asked, concern showing in his face.

"Well, let's see. You say I was injured. That I don't remember; I don't even know where this is. The last thing I remember is…. going to sleep on my bed," I said scratching my head.

The black haired woman said, "Hm, your memory may come back, but you'd best try to remember it on your own."

"Ehhhh, wait so I have to figure out…everything," I asked.

"Yes," she said while smiling.

"Fine," I said as I pulled up my shirt and started to peel off the bandages. Chomper and everyone else in the room, but the black haired woman, tried to stop me, however, hands sprouted up from the floor stopped them. I paused and stared at the hands coming out from the floor, _Yeah, I'm going crazy_, I thought and resumed peeling off the bandages. "Ugh, they're all bloody," I complained as I ripped them off. Finally, I got them all off and started; my stomach was a bloody mess. There was a huge cut across my stomach and looked like my organs would start falling out at any minute. Luckily, the cut was stitched pretty well, I mean, I if I started moving around a lot the wound would open up.

"It's just as bad on your back," said the black haired woman.

"Oh, ow…. was I in a sword fight," I asked and immediately looked at the man with the three swords at his hip.

"Oi, why are you looking at me," the swordsman asked, angrily.

"Ha-ha-ha, sorry," I said as I grabbed my bandages and tried to put them back on, Chomper came over to help me when it was clear I had no idea what I was doing. "So, um, how come it doesn't hurt so much, now," I asked, the pain was just a dull throb at this point.

"That's because I have given you a lot of pain killers, any normal person would die from the pain you should be in," Chomper explained.

"Oh, so you just saved my life. Wow, um, I don't really know what to say. Thank you so much," I said, taken aback a bit.

Chomper looked a bit embarrassed, "There's no need to thank me."

I laughed, "Of course there is, you saved my life! But I have one question, why?"

Everyone looked uneasy. Then the young man with the straw hat said, "Your our nakama, of course we'd save you!"

"Hnn, nakama…" I said, thinking.

The man in the straw hat laughed and said, "Yep, our nakama!"

_Wow,_ I thought, _I have nakama, I guess…_I smiled, "Well, that clears up one thing in my mind, but the next thing is… um, am I allowed to stay?"

"Yeah, you bet; my name's Luffy," Luffy said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm Nico Robin, Robin's fine," said the lady with the black hair.

"I'm Usopp, Captain of this vessel," said the man with the curly hair.

An orange-haired woman punched him and said, "No, you're not, idiot! My name's Nami, by the way."

"I'm Zoro," said the swordsman. Chomper nodded and Sanji had weird hearts for eyes.

"Hee-hee! Nice to meet you all. I'm Akio," I said, smiling.

"Alright, I think we should PARTY," Luffy shouted, "Sanji, make a feast, meat, MEAT!"

"BAKA! Don't order me around. The lady needs her rest," Sanji argued.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a feast. I'm quite hungry," I said and my stomach growled in agreement.

Sanji's heart eyes came back and he said, "Whatever you say, beautiful!"

I laughed as Luffy and Zoro punched Sanji and told him to go make the food.

"We'll wake you when the feast is ready, in the mean time get some sleep," Chomper said. I nodded and snuggled under my covers as sleep overtook me.

* * *

Ha-ha! Well, idk how you liked it, but i tried my best! lol

Plz rate, review, smile, laugh, and dance lolz ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2~REALIZATION

Hey everyone!!!! Sorry this took so long to come out, I've been really busy with school and what not!! Yeah, well I got Chopper's name wrong!! T-T I'm sorry Chopper!!!!!!!!

Well, without further adiou (idk how to spell that, spell check has died on my computer), here is chapter two! lol it rhymes!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, all I own is the character Akio.....

I was awoken by Luffy's shout, "Wake up, Akio-san! It's party time! Sanji made MEAT!"

I slowly opened my eyes, careful not to stretch this time, and looked around. Luffy was standing at the door, jumping up and down. "Come on, get up!" he eagerly said.

"I'm coming," I said as I jumped out of bed. Another great idea. The room swam and I fell toward the floor. Then something strange happened. Luffy's arms stretched out the length of the room and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa, thanks, but, um, why are your arms so long," I asked, a little bit freaked out.

"Huh? I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi!" he said, as he took one hand away and stretched out his cheek impossibly far.

"The Gomu, Gomu no mi," I asked confused, "What is that?"

Luffy gave me a strange look, "It's a devil fruit, that allows me to stretch my body like rubber, I'm basically a rubber man."

_Devil fruit_, I thought, that sounded familiar, but my mind was in a haze and I couldn't remember. "Huuu, that's pretty cool," I said, looking at Luffy with a new found admiration. He grinned.  
Then Sanji yelled, "Oi, Luffy, what are you doing?!" He walked in and saw one of Luffy's outstretched arms around my waist and my face a foot from the floor. Sanji punched Luffy in the face, which made him let go of my waist.

"Hey, Luffy! Don't treat her like that," he said as I hit the floor, hard.

"Ow," I said as I grabbed my head and sat up.

"Oh, no! Akio-chwan, are you all right? Luffy apologize," Sanji ordered.

"But you punched me," Luffy protested.

"Why you," Sanji threatened.

I started laughing, "Hahahaha, Sanji. It's fine, I'm alright."

"Whatever you say, Akio-chwan." Sanji said, his eyes turning to hearts again. He came over and helped me stand up from the floor.

"Sorry, about that," Luffy laughed.

I smiled and asked, "So, where's the food?"

"Right this way, milady," Sanji said as led me to the kitchen. Luffy followed behind us as we walked to the kitchen.

"Are you feeling alright," Luffy asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I feel a bit dizzy but that's all."

"Would you like me to carry you," Sanji asked, with his heart eyes.

"Um, no. I think I can walk," I said, a bit creeped out.

"Awww, are you sure, Akio-chwan," Sanji asked again, heart eyes and all.

Luffy punched him on the back of the head, "Of course, she doesn't, baka!"

"Why you-" Sanji was cut off by the violent shaking of the boat.

He and Luffy ran towards the side of the boat and looked out. I followed after the violent shaking subsided.

"Whoa, what was that," I asked, clinging onto the railing for support, I was still a bit dizzy.

"AH!" Luffy yelled, "We're under attack!"

"Kusou," Sanji said, "and I was hoping to have a nice meal with Akio-chwan."

Zoro and the rest came running up the stairs, "What's going on," Nami asked.

"We're under attack, again," Sanji explained.

I looked out at the sea and closing in on us was a giant ship, no flag. "Marines," I asked.

"Maybe," Luffy said while cracking his knuckles, "but they are destroying my ship! I think it's time to kick their butts."

"Ha-ha, you said it captain," Zoro agreed as he drew his swords from the sheaths.

I leaned out over the railing to get a better glimpse of the attacking ship. As I leaned, the violent shaking started again; it was from a cannon hitting the water around our ship. The shaking threw me over board and I fell into the ocean.

I hit the ocean, water filled me mouth and I sputtered trying to get the water out. I gulped in more seawater and I tried to swim up to the surface, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't listen to me, I couldn't move. It was like all my strength was draining away. All I could do was watch as I sank farther and farther down into the black abyss. Faintly, I saw someone dive off the ship, but my conscious was fading. I fell unconscious in the black watery abyss.

_Soft beams of sunlight shot through small openings in between the breaks in the trees. _

_ "Oh, morning already," I said, "Bleh, I've been walking all night."_

_ I came across a strange looking fruit. It looked like a tiny cloud, white and fluffy, "Eh, what's this?" I asked myself. I bent down to pick it up and it felt soft. Smiling, I sniffed it, there was no odor. My stomach grumbled. _

_ "Ha-ha, time for breakfast," I sang. I bit into the fruit without a second thought. In three giant bites, the fruit was gone. A sweet aftertaste lingered in my mouth. _

_ A strange sensation passed through my body, like the wind was blowing my insides around. "Ugh," I groaned, clutching my stomach, "I shouldn't eat fruit off the forest floor."_

_ Shuddering, I continued to walk through the woods. The wind picked up around me and I felt myself become pushed by the wind…_

I vaguely became aware of someone shouting my name, and water coming up from my mouth. My conscious was slowly coming back, piece by piece, and I regained my strength. I tried to breathe but my air ways were blocked with water. Someone was pushing on my chest, trying to make me breathe.

I coughed up some water. The pushing increased and I coughed out the rest of the water.

"Ah, whew, that was close," Sanji's voice said. I coughed and gasped for breath.

"Wha-what happened," I gasped.

Luffy grinned, "You almost drowned."

"Ugh, not fun," I said closing my eyes, I had a killer headache. As it turns out almost dying really hurts.

"I'm curious to know, can you swim," Robin asked.

"No, I ate a devil fruit when I was younger," I said, opening my eyes again.

The crew started, "What," Luffy said.

"Ah, well, you see…I sort of just remembered that," I said, embarrassed.

"You just remembered that," Luffy asked.

"Yeah, while I was unconscious, I saw a memory of when I ate the devil fruit," I explained.

"And," Usopp asked, "what's your power?"

"Hmm, I'll tell you when the time is right," I said.

The Strawhat crew looked confused. I shivered, I was still wet from my swim.

Chopper noticed and said, "Well, if you don't change you'll catch a cold."

I smiled and said aloud, "Oh, but I don't have any clothes to change into…"

"That's okay," Nami said, "I have some you could borrow."

"Yay! Thanks, Nami, you're a life savor," I cheered.

She laughed and said, "Here I'll get you some dry clothes, come on."

I sucked in a painful breath and rose to my feet to hurry after Nami. _Ugh,_ I thought, _I should really ask Chopper if he has anything that can make this headache go away. _We walked into the women's quarters and Nami handed me dry clothes. Frowning, I said, "I should change my bandages first, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, right! Wait here I'll go get some fresh ones," Nami said as she hurried out of the room. _In the meantime,_ I thought, _I guess I'll take off my bandages. _This time, I slowly raised my arms above my head to take off my shirt and I set about peeling off my bandages. It was a painful business, as the bandages were so wet, they stuck to my wounds. Muttering curses under my breath, I ripped the bandages off.

"Hey, Nami, you there," I heard Luffy say as he walked down the stairs.

"Luffy, if you come in here, I'll throw you over board," I threatened, my shirt was wet cloth by my feet.

He paused right outside the door, "Huh, Akio?"

"Don't come in," I said again.

"Eh, why," Luffy asked, still standing outside the door.

Glaring, I said, "I'm changing!"

"So," Luffy said.

"So," I continued, "I don't have my shirt on!"

"Oh…ha-ha-ha, sorry. Um, I'll go," Luffy said, and I heard his retreating footsteps.

I sighed, _well, that was discomforting._ I continued my painful process of peeling the bandages off. Grimacing, I slowly pulled the last layer off. Just then, the door banged open. Screaming, I said, "GET OUT!"

"Hey, calm down, Akio-chan. It's only me," Nami said, panting a bit.

"Oh, sorry," I said blushing, "a few minutes ago Luffy almost walked in on me."

"What," she said, shaking her head, "Jeez, the guy…"

I laughed, "Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing."

Nami looked at my back and asked, "You haven't finished?"

"Ha-ha! Yeah, it's pretty painful," I said, continuing my slow process of peeling away my bandages.

Nami closed the door and walked over to me. "It's going to take you all day to peel that of, here let me help."

"Oh, thanks," I said as I stopped peeling my bandages off.

Nami smiled and with one swift motion of her hand, she ripped the rest of the bandages off. Pain exploded.

"Owowowowowow," I screamed, clutching my stomach, "Why, did you do that?"

"That's the fastest way to get them off," Nami said as she handed me a wet cloth.

"And the most painful," I said, eyes streaming, "What is this for?"

"Hee-hee, that's for cleaning your stomach," she explained. I nodded and started wiping my stomach clean. Another slow process; I got bored and started humming to myself. "Hey, Akio-chan," Nami said.

"Hm," I asked.

"Do you need me to help you," she asked.

"No," I said and speed up wiping my stomach. "Done," I said.

"Ok, good," Nami said, "Now, Chopper said this may sting a bit." She showed me this strange green looking gel-type stuff.

"Um, what is that," I asked.

"It's a salve that will help you heal faster….I think," she said.

"Ugh," I groaned and muttered under my breath, "This'll hurt a whole lot more."

"Well, you can put it on yourself," Nami said, "but that may take forever."

"I'll do it," I said quickly, grabbing the salve out of her hand, "After all, I don't want to be writhing in pain for the whole day."

"I can make that wish come true without that salve," Nami said smirking.

"Ha-ha-ha, just kidding," I said nervously, _what if she's serious_, I thought.

"Well, go on. You have to apply the salve for it to work," Nami said.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically, "very funny Nami." I got some of the weird salve on my hand and started rubbing it into my wounds. At first, there was no pain, but a minute later, it was a dull throb of pain. Slowly, the salve began to burn with an intensity of a thousand suns, tears came to my eyes.

"Uh, does it hurt," Nami asked.

I managed a smile, "Yeah, a lot." I finished working the salve into my wounds, "Whew, done." I said.

Nami laughed, "Good job, now, get bandaged and dressed and come to the party." She handed me the clothes and walked out of the room.

Sucking in a breath I slowly put the bandages on. To my ultimate surprise, it didn't hurt as much as it did when I took the bandages off. Laughing to myself, I put my clothes on and hurried to the kitchen.

Ha-ha-haaa.....

well, please rate, review, comment, smile, dance, eat pizza, and bite a donut!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!! Thanks to all who reviewed and gave advice (TwilightFeature-Future Cullen TY XD)

Wellz, here is chapter 3!!

Chapter 3- Awkward Moment

I entered the kitchen and was greeted by a chorus of shouts.

"Hey, Akio, what took you so long," Luffy asked.

"Ha-ha, you should try tearing off wet bandages, next time," I said smiling and sitting down next to Nami. Before me was a huge platter of food, everything I could think of at the moment was on the table.

"Alright, this feast is in honor of Akio-chwan, who-" Sanji was cut off by Luffy.

"Shut up, Sanji! Let's get eating," Luffy yelled, as he downed three pieces of meat at a time. Chuckling, I grabbed as much food as I could before it was gone. I then dug into my feast, laughing at Luffy for chocking on his meat.

I walked into the women's quarters silently, and sat down on my bed. I groaned, my stomach felt like it was about to burst. "Way…too much…food," I gasped, my throat felt clogged by something. I felt like there was something trying to crawl up it. "Air, that's what I need," I said quietly, Nami and Robin were fast asleep. As quietly and quickly as I could, I tiptoed out of the room. I got out to the deck and walked over to the side. The gentle rocking of the boat was not helping my stomach. As I leaned over the side, the scent of the ocean came to my nostrils. The salty and whatever the other smell was did not go well with my stomach. I gagged a bit, feeling sick. My body retched with violent spasms as I threw up everything I ate that night, and then some. I threw up for what seemed like an hour, though it was probably five minutes. I hung on the rail, drained of energy, throwing up everything you ever ate is tiring. Sighing, I quietly walked back to the women's quarters. I grabbed my bloody clothes and wiped my mouth. Then I crawled into my bed and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke, feeling much better, I have never been one to eat much food, I guess. I slipped my feet slowly out of the covers and I pushed myself up off the bed. Yawning, I looked around the room, that didn't help much because the room was pitch- black. I then noticed the slow breathing of Nami and Robin. _Ugh,_ I thought,_ I woke up too early._ Sighing, I walked out of the room and into the night air. I breathed in deeply, and the wind ruffled my short hair. I grabbed a piece that flew into my face; it shone like the shining moonlight reflecting on the ocean. I walked to the figurehead of the ram and climbed on the head. Sitting down, I watched the ocean and listened to the wind. A trance came over me, and a few hours passed just listening to the ocean.

I came out of my trance when the sun started rising and the first few rays of sun hit me. Yawning, I stood up and jumped off the ram's head. My stomach growled and I smiled. _Nothing like a starving stomach in the morning,_ I thought. Quietly laughing, I slipped back into the women's quarters and changed into fresh clothes. There wasn't much choice; I had two pairs of clothes, Nami's and my bloody ones. I put on Nami's clothes and tried to stretch. Surprisingly, my body didn't hurt as much as it had before, but I still fell to the floor crumpled in pain.

"What are you doing," Nami asked as she sat up in her bed.

"Ha-ha-ha! I'm just…smelling the floor," I said, feigning to smell the floor, "Yup, that floor smells good."

Nami laughed, "You tried to stretch didn't you?"

I looked away, "Uh, no…ok yes, I did"

Nami sighed and flopped back down, "Well, can you go wake up Sanji?"

"Yeah, thanks for your concern," I said walking out of the room. I heard Nami laugh as I closed the door. Smiling to myself, I walked over to the men's quarters and quietly opened the door. I waited for a minute or two, listening for any sounds of someone moving. All I heard was Luffy's quiet snoring. I shrugged and walked in, "Sa-" I started to say but my voice died out in my throat when I looked at the scene in front of me. Zoro was seated by Luffy's cot, staring intimately at his face. Even weirder than that was the fact that Zoro was caressing Luffy's face, whispering inaudible words. Luffy turned in his sleep, unaware of what was going on. Zoro sighed and stood up, still staring at Luffy. I quickly retreated out of the room, closing the door as softly as I could.

_Calm down, Akio_, I thought, my heart was pounding wildly. What did I just see, I asked myself. My breath was under control and this time I decided to knock before going in. "Hey, Sanji! You up," I yelled, walking in. Zoro was next to me in a flash.

"He's in the kitchen," he said, glowering.

"Okay," I said retreating, casting a glance at Luffy who was still asleep, "Pfft." I covered my mouth and ran out. Walking to the kitchen, I couldn't hold in my laughter. I walked into the kitchen laughing.

"What is it, Akio-chwan," Sanji asked, drinking.

"S-Sa-San-Sanji," I said through gasps of laughter, "N-Nami wan-wants breakfast."

"What's so funny," he asked, getting up to make the food.

"Nothing," I said quickly, earning a strange look from Sanji, "I'm going to get some air." I walked out of the kitchen and sat down by the mast. Smiling and laughing a bit, I closed my eyes and let the sun warm me. _Ahhh, _I thought,_ this feels nice._ My mind drifted and I fell asleep.

_"Hey, Akio," a man yelled from afar, "come here, I want to show you something."_

_"No," I yelled back, "I'm too tired to move." I was sitting on the green grass, panting heavily._

_I saw him run up, his red hair glinted in the sun and his straw-hat was in his hands. "Come on, Akio," he said gesturing for me to get up, "I'll carry you."_

_"Okay," I said, slowly rising to my feet. He scooped up my small body and ran down the hill. _

_"Look," he cried, "it's my very own ship." I looked at the magnificent ship, giant sails, and three large masts in the middle. _

_"It's pretty," I said, smiling at the proud look in my brother's eyes._

_"Yes, it is," he agreed, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we test out your devil fruit power?"_

_I frowned, "I don't know."_

_"Don't worry," he said joyfully, walking towards the ship, "You can just create a wind to ruffle the sails."_

_"But, I don't know if I can control it," I said quietly._

_"Hah-hah! You can," he laughed._

_I watched as he put his straw-hat on. "Okay," I said wearily._

I awoke to the shout of my name, "Akio! Hey, Akio, wake up!"

I groggily opened my eyes, standing right before me was the man in my dream, "Nii-chan?"


End file.
